Adam Simons
Adam Simons was born sometime in the 1500's. His human life was very simple, and he remembered meeting the love of his life. Her name was Annabeth, and he married her, he certainly knew what he wanted, and that was a family. Annabeth had gotten pregnant after they married, and nine months later had a healthy baby girl, Rose. The happiness didn't last long when the Annabeth's father found out that Adam was not from any nobility. Annabeth hated this reality as much as Adam, they took Rose and decided to run, but only got to the next town over before the guards had caught up to them. The guards had been specific instructions to beat Adam to death, but they didn't quite get the job done, and he laid and watched as the guards raped and killed Annabeth, Adam knew that that hadn't been part of the intructions. He couldn't do anything, he just watched her die, and the guards took Rose. It seemed like forever he had laid by the water dying, and all he remembered from his last human moments, was a dark figure coming closer to him, and feeding him blood before he woke up a vampire. After seeing Annabeth actually dead, he tried not to drink any blood, but it was so hard to resist, he sealed his fate as a vampire that day when he fed off Annabeth's blood. He had never been one for revenge, mainly because he knew if he had killed Annabeth's father, Rose wouldn't have one, he was not letting her grow up with a monster even if he managed to supress his thirst. He later moved to Mystic Falls, meeting Katerina Petrova, he travelled with her for a while, and when she "died", he had nothing. Adam's changed in the past eight hundred years, he enjoys killing, ripping the life from human's grasp, and the best part was that they couldn't do a thing. Chapter One In Chapter One, Adam Simon's is introduced as a cocky over confident jerk. After leaving the Grill, he goes for a very human jog and ran into Allison Moore a rather naive blonde who invited him into her house for a friendly hook up. Adam takes Allison to the Grill for a 'date', but unfortunately a bar fight ruins it. Personality Adam's human personality was loyal, kind, personable, caring, passionate, etc.. But as he grew older as a vampire, Adam has become rather over confident, cocky, uncaring, and rude at moments. He's distant with people he should care about, and after "losing" Katherine, everythings multiplied by ten . Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths ''' *Vampire Speed - Runs faster, blurs. *Vampire Strength - Picks up things ten times his weight *Compelling - Vampire's are able to 'control' and erase memories in a humans mind, something Adam likes to mess around with. *Vampire Blood - Vampire blood has healing abilities. *Humanity Switch - The switch is having the ability to flip your emotions off and on. '''Weaknesses *His personality *His attitude *Outlook on humans *Overconfidence Relationships Not including his human relationships. *'Katherine Pierce' - Katherine was more so one of Adam's good friends, he didn't expect much from her, but they were still friends. Though Katherine was a bit of a harlot, Adam and Katherine never had more than a friends with benefits/no strings attached relationships. *'Allison Moore' - A cute blonde that Adam is rather fond of. He enjoys her presence, and is rather protective of her. *'Dallanara' - Some girl he met at the Grill, he grew rather happy with her personality, she was humorous, but other than that, never showed much interest in her. *'Ruby' - A demon that Adam had met, slept with a few times, she manipulated him a few times, though he's still clueless. *'Josh Hudson' - Adam watched Josh for months before he turned him. Though they don't have an actual relationship, Adam loves Josh like a son. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Original Characters